angoisse
by Laetitia I
Summary: être mariée à un officier de police peut être parfois difficile


La nuit était tombée depuis un bon bout de temps sur la ville de Toronto. Aucun passant n'arpentait les rues froides de la ville. La pluie tombait à verse et le vent sifflait dans les demeures.

Julia ne pouvait détacher son regard de la fenêtre espérant le voir arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer chez lui, joyeux à l'idée de retrouver sa femme, William n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de retourner au poste de police au sujet d'un braquage qui avait mal tourné.

Julia avait caché sa déception tant bien que mal. Elle était tellement heureuse à l'idée de passer une soirée avec lui, blottit dans ses bras au coin du feu à parler de tout et de rien. Mais hélas, le devoir lui avait encore une fois arraché William.

Il avait eu juste le temps de l'embrasser sur les lèvres délicatement avant de sortir affronter la tempête qui faisait rage dehors.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il était parti et depuis elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Elle avait tenté d'appeler le poste de police mais on lui avait répondu que l'inspecteur et William n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Julia essaya de rester optimiste mais la peur s'infiltrait en elle au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

On tambourina à la porte et Julia sursauta vivement posant une main sur son cœur. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, la peur au ventre, craignant qu'on vienne lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Julia fut surprise de voir Margaret Brackenried de l'autre côté.

Elle était trempée et visiblement essoufflée. Julia s'empressa de la faire entrer et de la mener au près du feu.

« Margaret que faites vous ici ? Où sont vos enfants ? »

Margaret se frotta les mains, essayant de les réchauffer un peu.

« Ils sont partis chez ma tante pour quelques jours. Je ne pouvais pas rester seule Julia. Je m'inquiète pour Thomas, il n'est toujours pas rentré et à ce que je vois William non plus »

Julia hocha la tête doucement dirigeant une nouvelle fois son regard vers la fenêtre.

« J'ai appelé le poste de police mais ils n'en savent pas plus pour l'instant. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre »

Margaret observa Julia un long moment. La jeune femme était nerveuse et incroyablement triste. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec sa bague qui trônait fièrement sur son annulaire gauche.

« Julia, comment allez vous ? »

Surprise, Julia leva la tête vers son amie « Je vais bien... » Elle mentait. Margaret n'était pas dupe.

Julia soupira un long moment « Je croyais que je pourrais supporter ce genre de situation mais j'en suis incapable. Je m'inquiète à chaque fois qu'il est appelé sur une affaire. Je ne peux pas Margaret...je ne suis pas assez forte »

Margaret s'approcha de son amie et lui prit les mains « Si vous le pouvez Julia, vous êtes une femme forte »

Julia émit un faible sourire « Comment faites vous Margaret pour tenir le coup après toutes ces années ? Je vous admire tellement »

Margaret entraina Julia vers le canapé « Vous savez être mariée à un officier de police n'est pas de tout repos. Il faut pouvoir supporter les horaires parfois difficiles, les absences, la peur, l'anxiété mais je ne changerai de vie pour rien au monde. Thomas n'est peut être pas aussi souvent à la maison que je le voudrais mais c'est un homme bon qui prend soin de sa famille et qui ferait tout pour elle »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses quelques instants « Je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus. William fait tout son possible pour rentrer tôt. Il me répète sans arrêt que je suis sa priorité et qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour me rendre heureuse »

« Vous êtes une femme chanceuse Julia. William vous aime comme un fou. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche »

Julia sourit franchement « Je l'aime aussi tellement..à tel point que j'ai tendance à m'inquiéter de trop » Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé « Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre »

Margaret serra sa main dans la sienne « Julia, personne ne peut dire de quoi demain sera fait mais une chose est sûre, William ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse le mettre en danger volontairement »

Julia acquiesça doucement « A chaque fois qu'il part, je lui fais promettre de faire attention à lui »

Margaret rigola un instant « Il semblerait que nous ayons le même rituel Julia »

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, laissant retomber toute la tension qu'elles avaient accumulé.

Une fois qu'elles eurent repris leur souffle, Julia se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Et si je nous préparais une tasse de thé. Après tout, l'attente peut être encore longue »

Julia eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le vestibule, claquant la porte derrière eux.

Julia laissa échapper un petit cri de soulagement avant de se jeter dans les bras de son mari complètement trempé. William la serra aussi fort dans ses bras qu'il lui était possible respirant le parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux.

Margaret alertée par les cris, arriva à son tour dans le vestibule.

« Thomas, j'ai tellement eu peur »

Thomas Brackenried serra à son tour sa femme dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front « Margaret qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Les femmes de policier doivent se soutenir non ? » Margaret dirigea son regard vers le couple toujours enlacé. « Et si on rentrait ? Je crois que ces deux là ont besoin d'être seuls »

Thomas acquiesça et tendit son bras à sa femme. William et Julia se séparèrent quelques instants pour saluer le couple qui était sur le point de partir.

Julia prit Margaret dans ses bras « Merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai tenu le coup sans vous »

Margaret lui sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil « Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains maintenant » Julia rougit instantanément avant de se tourner vers William qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Reposez vous Murdoch car demain la journée risque d'être toute aussi longue »

« Bien Monsieur, bonne soirée »

Une fois la porte fermée et verrouillée, Julia entraina William à l'étage.

Elle le mena jusqu'à la saille de bain où elle prit une serviette et commença à lui sécher délicatement les cheveux. William ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir.

Julia lui massa la tête quelques instant avant de reposer la serviette. Puis sans un mot, elle s'attaqua à sa veste, son veston et à sa chemise, le laissant torse nu. Elle caressa tendrement son torse froid. William trembla un instant et Julia se demanda si c'était de froid ou pour une toute autre raison.

Elle entreprit de défaire ensuite son pantalon puis une fois qu'il fut complètement nu, elle le mena vers la douche. Elle s'assura que l'eau était à la bonne température avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de sortir rapidement de la salle de bain.

Elle attendit patiemment sur le lit, laissant vagabonder son esprit vers un William complètement nu sous la douche. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer même quand ce n'était pas le moment.

Après quelques minutes, William réapparut dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore humides. Julia se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et posa son regard vers son abdomen si musclé.

Ils de dévisagèrent du regard pendant un long moment, tous les deux savourant ce moment de bonheur. Puis William s'approcha d'elle pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement. Sa langue vint caresser ses lèvres et Julia s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou de William.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit l'instant d'après et la serviette de William vola dans les airs ainsi que la nuisette de la jeune femme.

Une fois la tension retombée William parla à peine plus fort qu'un murmure « Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malade Julia. Je suis prêt à trouver un autre travail si tel est ton souhait »

Julia leva la tête du torse de William « Non chéri, tu es fait pour être officier de police. Tu as ça dans le sang. Jamais je ne te priverai de faire ce que tu aimes même si ça veut dire passer des soirées à t'attendre »

Elle reprit d'un air taquin « Si toutes les soirées se terminent comme celle ci alors je veux bien en vivre d'autres »

William rigola doucement « Crois moi mon amour je n'ai pas besoin de motivation pour te faire l'amour. En fait je ne rêve que de ça à longueur de journée »

Julia rougit un instant. Elle n'était pas encore totalement habituée à ce que William soit aussi expressif. Elle l'avait connu tellement réservé qu'elle se demandait parfois si c'était bien le même homme.

« Et bien Madame Murdoch vous semblez choquée. Cela ne vous ressemble pas »

Julia s'allongea contre le corps de William qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.

« Vous êtes devenu bien entreprenant Monsieur Murdoch »

William l'embrassa passionnément avant de renverser leur position « Tu n'as pas idée mon amour »

C'est de cette façon que je les imagine une fois mariés..c'est pas encore pour tout de suite malheureusement.


End file.
